creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Robert "Budd" Dwyer e il suicidio in diretta televisiva
Buongiorno, oggi volevo raccontarvi di un avvenimento che per caso ho trovato su internet e che, dopo aver visto immagini televisive vere tutt'ora pubbliche su internet, ho trovato sconvolgente, per questo volevo condividerlo con voi. Robert “Budd” Dwyer fu un politico statunitense nato nel 1939, a Saint Charles, nel Missouri, noto come colui che in una conferenza stampa in diretta televisiva nel 1987, la sua ultima conferenza, si sparò morendo sul colpo. Ma partiamo dalle sue prime intenzioni. Robert, diplomatosi alla Allegheny College di Meadville e laureatosi in scienze sociali alla Cambridge Springs High School, fu un attivista politico, facendosi eleggere Camera dei rappresentanti della Pennsylvania e rimase tale dal 1965 al 1970 dopodiché divenne senatore dello Stato della Pennsylvania dal 1970 al 1980 ed infine fu Membro del Dipartimento del Tesoro della Pennsylvania dal 1980 ad 22 Gennaio 1987. Durante i primi anni del 1980, i dipendenti pubblici del Commonwealth of Pennsylvania pagarono tasse di moltissimi milioni di dollari per il Federal Insurance Contributions Act (FICA). Dopo ciò, lo Stato sollecitò delle offerte dalle ditte di contabilità affinché venissero restituiti di questi soldi ai dipendenti. Questo contratto fu assegnato alla CTA (Computer Technology Associates), un’impresa con sede in California, di proprietà di John Torquato Jr, nativo di Harrisburg in Pennsylvania. In seguito il governatore della Pennyslvania, Dick Thornburgh, ricevette una lettera anonima nella quale venne accusato di corruzione durante il processo di offerta per il contratto di $ 4,6 milioni. L’indagine fu condotta dai procuratori federali. Dwyer fu accusato di aver accettato di ricevere tangenti del valore di 300.000$ in cambio dell’uso del suo ufficio per pilotare il contratto verso la CTA. Il procuratore degli Stati uniti rinviò a giudizio Torquato, il suo avvocato, il signor Smith, accompagnato dalla moglie e Bob Asher che fu ex presidente del Partito Repubblicano dello stato della Pennsylvania. Essi, in cambio di sanzioni più lievi, si dichiararono colpevoli e testimoniarono contro Dwyer e Asher per conto del governo federale. Robert Budd Dwyer negò ogni accusa, dichiarandosi più volte innocente. I procuratori cercarono di forzarlo a dichiararsi colpevole della sola accusa di riceve tangenti (il che avrebbe comportato un massimo di cinque anni di carcere) ma egli rifiutò di cedere a queste accuse e il 18 dicembre del 1986 fu condannato per undici capi di cospirazione, frode postale, falsa testimonianza e il trasporto interstatale in aiuto di trafficanti e che come tale poteva essere condannato ad una pena massima di 55 anni di reclusione e costretto a pagare una multa di 300.000$. La condanna fu prevista per il 23 gennaio del 1987, seguito dal giudice della corte distrettuale Malcom Muir. Il suo coimputato, Asher, fu condannato ad un solo anno di carcere. Nella settimana prima della condanna, egli chiese la possibilità di indire una conferenza stampa, dichiarando di volersi dimettere dal dipartimento del tesoro, e ciò gli fu concesso. Robert preparò nei minimi dettagli la sua ultima occasione di far capire a tutti che era innocente, ma non solo. Il suo discorso, il quale sembrava più un discorso di commiato, nonostante accusò il sistema di giustizia penale e si dichiarò contrario alla pena di morte, durò circa 30 minuti. Di fatti, Robert consegnò tre buste: la prima busta la diede a Bob Holste che conteneva una lettera indirizzata al governatore della Pennsylvania, Bob Casey. La seconda fu data all'addetto stampa che conteneva una carta di donazione degli organi assieme ad altri materiali e l’ultima busta fu affidata al vice Tesoriere Don Johnson, contenente delle lettere per la moglie e i figli nelle quali suggerì il suo funerale. Dopo questo discorso Budd Dwyer estrasse da un'altra busta una revolver .357 Magnum e disse: "Please leave the room if this will offend you" ("Per favore, lasciate la stanza se questo vi può turbare") e nonostante i tentativi di fermarlo, introdusse l'arma nella propria bocca e fece fuoco, morendo sul colpo in diretta televisiva. Solo anni dopo si scoprì che Robert Budd Dwyer era veramente innocente. Categoria:Weird Tales Categoria:Real Creepers